


25 Days of Fic-Mas

by BabyWithWings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Angst, Christmas, Consensual, Crying, Dean's Confession, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Grieving, Having Faith, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: I know I'm late, but I can and will do this! Mostly because I'm procrastinating, but also because this year I shall complete it!COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS W A N T E DSome Fics borrowed from my DeviantArt to fill in missed dates





	1. Suggestion Page

Suggestion Page!

Hello, all! This is the chapter that you comment on for Requests and Suggestions!

I don't do Rape/Non-Con: But I will do reference of it. This is the same for Domestic Violence and Self Harm.

BREATHE PLAY IS OFF THE TABLE, PERIOD.

Comment your ship name and your request, and whether or not you want smut.

*GUESTS CAN COMMENT AS WELL!*


	2. Newt Scamander/Reader

A friendship between and Slytherin and a Hufflepuff is, theoretically, dangerous. I say theoretically, because very rarely, when the timing is right and the stars align, it happens.   
    You and Newt were that rare friendship. You were a fierce friend, and you kept him rational, for the most part, while he helped you be more imaginative. You both cared and loved these magical creatures, in fact, when you both were still in Hogwarts, you often snuck out to meet him in the forest. You two bonded over feeding the thestrals and making a somewhat understanding with the centaurs. Both of you felt this was a major accomplishment, with the centaurs being a very noble species.   
    You met when you noticed Newt being bothered by a pack of Gryffindors. Although you didn't affiliate with the young Hufflepuff, your disdain for Gryffindors was much greater, and you would take any chance to yell at them, should the moment arise. So you marched over with purpose and took out your wand, becoming a barrier between the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindors.   
    "What do you want, Slytherin?" A boy spat at you, and you fixed a cold stare on him.  
    "I suggest you leave before I hex you out of your knickers." You said lowly, raising your wand threateningly. The Gryffindors stepped back slightly, watching your hand movements.  
    "You wouldn't." He said, as if trying to convince himself.   
    "Would you like to test that theory?" You retorted easily, and with a slight hand twitch, the boys ran off. You laughed and quickly cast a zebra tail on one of them before turning around to face the Hufflepuff.  
    "T-Thanks," He said as you pocketed your wand.  
    "No worries," You said, giving him a faint smile.  
    "I'm Newt," He said cautiously. "Newt Scamander."  
    "(Y/n, L/n)," You told him, extending a hand to him. He shook your hand with a sheepish smile.  
  
     When the news came round that Newt was being expelled, you sprung into action. You knew that Leta Lestrange chick was bad news. You marched into the Headmaster's office and demanded he let Newt stay. When this was denied, you marched back to your room and packed a bag of everything you would need. leaving a note, you raced to meet Newt at the train station.   
    "Newt!" You called as the train began to roll forward.   
    "(Y/n)?! What are you doing?!" He yelled over the engines. You began to run next to the train.  
    "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm coming with you!" You yelled back. The train began to pick up more speed and Newt looked panicked for a moment before holding a hand out to you. You took it in an instant and he pulled you onto the train. You both watched at Hogwarts sped out of sight, still holding each other's hands. That's all you had, now. Each other.  
  
    Getting a job at the Ministry without having passed the only school you needed to go to was rather difficult. But he got a job in the Relocation of House Elves, and you became an assistant to him (You had pressed the importance that you two worked as a partnership, also known as slacking off in every other job until you got the one you wanted). It was your work with a Hippogriff that caused you and Newt to move forward in the Ministry, managing to double-team a particularly stubborn one. You both bowed low, almost to the ground. The hippogriff, although hesitant, bowed its head toward you both. With practiced eased, you both stepped toward the Hippogriff in exact movement, both of you placing a hand on her beak at the same time. You both led the hippogriff back into a secure location where it could live freely, slowly but surely, and the Beast Division immediately asked for you both.   
  
    That being said, you two weren't a happy-go-lucky friendship with no problem with each other. After all, you were a Slytherin, and he was a Hufflepuff. There was bound to be some sort of personality clash. The fights were rare, but when they occurred, they were intense. Newt Scamander was a very tolerant man, but you were intolerable. It canceled each other out. But your closeness tended to change the dynamics of fights... and one day, this theory was proven fact.  
    "I'm not saying I-told-you-so, I'm telling you that you should have trusted me!" You yelled from across the room, hands on your hips. He stood straight, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled up into fists at his side.  
    "Well, it sure is sounding like you're saying I-told-you-so!" He said sharply back. He never yelled at you. It urked you more than the actual fight. He never, _never,_ got angry. And especially not at you.  
    "No, you want to know what I-told-you-so sounds like?" You said, your face growing red with anger. "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, you could have gotten yourself _killed_! You could have gotten everyone in the vicinity killed, had _I_ not been there to clean your mess, just like I always do! And even so, I _specifically mentioned_ that an Obscurus needs to be calmed down, not talked down to! You should have let _me_ handle it! But no, Mr. Macho-Man thinks that he can do it _all by himself,_ don't you? You can't! Because you know what happened, Newton? You know what _bloody_ happened?! The Obscurus got ANGRIER! And then it had to be killed because _you didn't listen to me_! So you know what I have to say to you? I TOLD YOU SO!" In your fit of anger, you had drawn nearer to Newt, and you two were merely inches away. Your face was burning with your heated anger, and your breath was deep and heavy. You had gotten a lot out in those last few words, and you could tell that Newt was almost as angry as you. But you had begun to calm, your breath now heavy because your heart was racing with excitement, and your face was showing off your embarrassment. Your eyes dropped Newt's gaze to turn your attention to his lips, then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a fierce kiss.   
    His arms looped around your waist as he kissed back, and your hands found their way to the back of his neck. He moved a hand up to tangle into your hair as you both pulled back just barely to try a new position. Newt was a more confident kisser than you thought, not that you had thought about kissing him (okay, maybe a little bit). You felt him pull you closer, and his hand rested on your lower back, just barely above your behind. You wrapped your arms around his neck loosely, and when your lungs begged for air, you both pulled away. Newt smiled slightly.  
    "I like your version of I-Told-You-So," He laughed softly. You grinned faintly.  
    "Shut up, Newt," You said, a light tone in your voice to assure him you meant that sarcastically as you pulled him into another kiss.


	3. Sherlock/Reader

Did he really just say that? Did he imagine it? Well, by the look on your face - oh how precious that face was to him - he truly had.  
  
    He was so glad whenever he saw your beautiful smile, your hopeful, glimmering (E/C) eyes that sped across sentences on a page when you were concentrated. He never saw you sad. You were his beautiful, bubbly, happy fiance. You were always happy, always around, always a helping hand. But not tonight. No, tonight he'd been an idiot.  
  
~ Ten minutes earlier... ~  
  
    "It's not my fault you were wrong!" She'd shouted at him. She was a mixture of scared and very, very pissed.  
    "You gave me false information!" He'd yelled back.  
    "NO I DID NOT! I triple checked the autopsy reports!" She returned.  
    "Hhmp!" He had said rather stubbornly before turning on his heel and beginning to stomp away.  
    "Oh there you go again, acting like the child you are! Stomping away and making a fuss when you get things wrong!" Your angry voice had yelled at his retreating back, which suddenly stopped. He spun around and glared daggers - which he knew terrified you, but you didn't make it obvious - at you threateningly.  
    "Don't make me do this, (Y/n)." He said dangerously. But you never listened. Not when you were this angry.  
    "Do what? Spill your juice and throw your graham crackers at the wall?!" She shouted.  
    "Oh you little-"  
    "Don't you dare bring up 'little', you gigantic child!"  
    "IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE THIS MUCH OF A BITCH, I WOULDN'T HAVE PROPOSED TO YOU!" He yelled in the spur of the moment. He saw the color drain from your eyes, soon replaced with tears. Your anger had faded, your shoulders slightly dropped... and that's when he knew he had royally screwed up. That's when he became the biggest idiot in the room.  
  
~ Present time ~  
  
    "You want to break up?" She breathed, her tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Fine." She removed her engagement ring. But she wasn't angry. Perhaps that's what stung the most. She didn't throw the [ring](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.engagementringsbuyonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/unique-engagement-rings.jpg), she set it down on the table calmly. She didn't push him out of the way when she went to their once shared bedroom, she walked past him. She didn't spare him a glance when she cleared out her drawers and put her clothes in her suitcase. She removed her key and set it on the dresser. She grabbed her backpack, her purse, her laptop... and then she left. Sherlock stared at the door, hearing her footsteps fading away, and hearing the door to 221B close. He heard the wheels of her suitcase roll away, and his eyes slowly averted to the ring. He didn't realize he was crying until John walked in and asked him what was wrong.... but when John saw the ring... all he did was apologize and go to his room. And he was left alone once again.  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
    Sherlock couldn't go back to his room. Too many memories of you. He thought of you non-stop, he couldn't focus on cases. He remembered all of the cute things you did. He knew exactly what you would say to him if she hadn't been the reason he was sad. _"Stop thinking that whatever it is, is your fault. There is no doubt in my mind that it isn't."_  
    Oh, but it was, dear (Y/N)... It really was...  
  
  
    No. He wasn't just going to sit here idly and sulk whilst you were out of his life. As far as he was concerned, he had no life with out you in it. He stood up, showered, shaved, put on his nicest shirt, slacks, and shoes, dried his hair, took off the ring from the chain, and didn't even bother to grab his coat before he ran out of the building. He ran towards you sister's house, where he knew you would be. He ran to the door and knocked on the door quickly. You opened up, wearing jeans with a long sleeve. Your hair was in a high, messy bun. He loved it when your hair was as messy as his.  
    "Sherlock?" She gasped.  
    "(Y/n), it's an emergency, and I need you. It's a life or death situation." He said. You pulled on your trainers without question and grabbed your hoodie, pulling it on. You let him grab your hand and pull you as you both ran. You two ran to your favorite park, when he stopped and turned to you. You knew that look. The look of shame... The look of faulty apology. Every time you two got into a fight he had never truly apologized to you. He didn't even say he loved you. Why had you stayed with him all that time?  
    "Sherlock-"  
    "(Y/n), hear me out." He whispered. His eyes begged you, and you sighed.  
    "What?" You asked impatiently. He got down on one knee. Your heart jumped as a crowd slowly formed.  
    "(Y/n)... I didn't mean what I said. I would kill to be with you, because I care about you with everything I have. And everything I am." He said.  
    "Sherlock... Don't you dare..." You saw him take out your engagement ring. "Why do you think I'll say yes?" You added bitterly. He felt a surge of pain in his heart. But he looked into your eyes.  
    "Because you let me hold your hand and grip it tight. You let me pull you here. You didn't ask any questions - you trusted me. Please believe me when I say that I wish I could take it all back." He replied. He did it again. He avoided actually apologizing.  
    "Sherlock-"  
    "(Y/n), I love you, and I'm so very sorry..." He breathed. You looked into his eyes. Did he really just say that? Did he imagine it? Well, by the look on your face - oh how precious that face was to him - he truly had. You were silent, but your eyes were wide, and your heart was fast. He knew you were listening now. "(Y/n), I know I never truly showed it to you, but my god, I love you so much. I love having you there to save me in more ways than I can count. (Y/n), I know I was... I was an idiot. The minute those words left my mouth, I knew I screwed up. Because I let the one person I care about most leave me."  
    "I.... forgive you..." You whispered.  
    "I want to try again... I want to get this right... I want to make you happy, because you deserve that more than anyone. Please, (Y/n), will you marry me?" He asked.  
    "Yes... Yes, of course." You say before going down on your knees so you were eye level with him, and you kissed him. He slid the ring back onto your finger and placed his right hand on the small of your back, the other on your cheek, kissing back deeply.  
  
    Five months later, you and Sherlock got married. Not too soon after, you got pregnant. But that's a different story...


End file.
